What it takes
by mrmuscle
Summary: Oneshot about Jimmy and Cindy's 3 year breakup. Please R


I highly recommend that you listen to the song What It Takes by Aerosmith while reading the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron or Aersmith's song What It Takes.

* * *

What it takes

Jimmy was walking down the street when he noticed a sign on a billboard saying, "Aerosmith, coming to Retroville April 30, 2012". The billboard reminded him of a painful memory involving him and Cindy.

"_Neuron, I can't believe you forgot something as important as our one-year anniversary."_

"**Cindy, I'm sorry. I was so wrapped up in my newest project that I completely forgot."**

"_Forget this asshole."_

Jimmy remembered that Cindy was so mad that she kicked him where the sun don't shine and walked out of the lab where they had been. In truth, Jimmy had been working on the project for his and Cindy's one-year anniversary. He was so wrapped up in the project that when the day came, he forgot about it. The irony of ironies, right? Jimmy had tried to explain that to Cindy, but she refused to listen, say stuff like, "You're such a liar" and "I hate you!". That happened 3 years ago. Since then, Cindy had hooked up with Nick and Jimmy was with Betty. Even though he supposedly was happy, inside he was crushed. Cindy was his one and only and he had her and yet, he never even knew.

_I guess that old saying is true. You really don't know what you got until it's gone._

Jimmy looked at the billboard again and sighed. Why was everything in his life falling apart? He was gratefully, certainly, but what people don't see is the real you and what you really feel. See, Jimmy's dad is never home, and when he is, look out. He wasn't the same dad Jimmy knew and loved in his youth. Jimmy's mom was getting worse off her sickness. Jimmy's dog Goddard had "passed away" 6 months ago, and his relationship with Betty was getting worse by the day. Jimmy wasn't sure he could take it anymore.

Jimmy was suddenly awakened from his thoughts when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He didn't have to turn around to know who it was; he could tell just by the way he got Goosebumps up and down his arm and the way his spin tingled.

"Jimmy, I need someone to talk to, can I talk with you?" asked her soft voice.

Jimmy looked at the billboard one last time, and without turning around to look at her, said, "Sure. Let's go to the park."

Jimmy walked toward the park and heard footsteps behind him, Cindy behind him. He heard Cindy shiver in the mid-autumn cold. Jimmy, feeling for her, stopped and turned to her.

With a fake smile, he asked her, "Would you like my jacket? It's kind of cold out here."

With a real smile, Cindy said, "Sure Jimmy."

Jimmy put the jacket around Cindy's shoulders and helped her get it around her arms. For the first time in years, Jimmy got a good look at her. Her hair glimmered in the moonlight, and her smile was beautiful. He then looked down into her eyes. They seemed happy but at the same time longing, as if she was disappointed at something she lost or saddened by something lost.

_She looks beautiful. _

Jimmy who had been looking into Cindy's eyes, suddenly downcast his eyes.

"Jimmy, are you alright?"

"It still hurts."

Jimmy and Cindy sat down on a park bench. When the entered the park was beyond them, but at this point and time, they cared less.

Cindy, not understand what Jimmy meant asked, "What do you mean?"

"Our breakup Cindy, it still hurts. It hurts each and every day. I mean, I know that I'm with Betty, but I'm not happy with her. It's not her, it me. Not to mention, all the family problems I'm having at home, it irritates me. And it feels like nobody understands me."

"Jimmy, I understand you. And when I broke up with you, it was the spur of the moment. I don't like it either. I feel the same way about Nick as you do about Betty; I'm just not happy. And I have been happy since -"

"Since what Cindy?"

"-since I've been with you. I want to get beck together with you. Can I, Jimmy?"

Jimmy and Cindy both have tears in their eyes. Jimmy looked into Cindy eyes and kissed her, with a slow kiss that let out _all_ of his emotion.

"Sure Cindy, under one condition." said Jimmy after his kiss with one Cynthia Vortex.

"What's that?" asked Cindy.

"You let me take you to that Aerosmith concert April 30th."

Cindy let out a small laugh.

"Whatever it takes, Brain Boy."

Jimmy smiled his first real smile in years.

"Shall I walk you home?" asked Jimmy.

Cindy held out her hand and said, "Lead the way".

Jimmy grabbed Cindy hand and walked her home.

"So, how are we gonna break the news to everyone, especially Betty and Nick."

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

Jimmy gave Cindy another kiss.

"Goodnight Cindy."

"Goodnight, Jimmy."

Jimmy walked off the porch, feel a whole lot better.


End file.
